1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible method for recording and storing information in hydrogenated amorphous silicon devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Substantial research programs relating to the use of hydrogenated amorphous silicon material in photovoltaic technology, that is, in solar cells, are currently in progress. Hydrogenated amorphous silicon material may also have utility in other areas, such as in vidicons, electrophotography and optical recording.
Research on the various applications of hydrogenated amorphous silicon is discussed, for example, in Proceedings of the International Conferences on Amorphous and Liquid Semiconductors: 1979, J. Non-Cryst. Solids, Vols. 35 and 36, 1981 the Journal of Physics (Paris), Vol. 42, Suppl. 10, C4, and 1983, J. Non-Cryst. Solids, Vols. 59 and 60.
The application of hydrogenated amorphous silicon in optical recording was reported by M. A. Bosch, Applied Physics Letters, vol. 40, page 8 (1982), M. Janai et al. in the Journal of Applied Physics, vol. 53, page 1385 (1982), and P. John et al. in Applied Physics Letters, vol. 45, page 39 (1984).